what really happened
by the redhead wonder
Summary: people this is an au no flaming What if Sandy did not die after the nightmare sand arrow thingy
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own rotg my ending of rotg starting after the nightmare sand arrow**

 **()= dream sand** _this = telepathic fairy_ this = telepathic Sandy 

**When I need inspiration I read a bunny horror story "never alone"**

 **Sandy pov :** I woke up witha pounding headach and I felt really weak and everything hurt intensely I tried to move but I was chained to a wall I look up and see pitch staring at me " Sanderson your finally awake " (?) "Don't tell me you thought I would kill you but the children have almost stoped believing in you just look " he said and I noticed I was really skinny like a little less than Jack skinny what the others don't know is that I lose dream sand with each believer "I have been getting more nightmare sand with each believer you lose and you and I will be makeing a trip to Antarctica soon here you can have her she is more annoying than frost " he says putting a cage with baby tooth next to me but he doesn't know tooth gave me a special gift I can telepathically communicate with her fairys and they all know this then I hear a voice resembling tooth's in my mind _Sandy are you o.k. and why are you so skinny did pitch hurt you_ I loose dream sand with each believer I must have lost a lot and I think he might have my arms,legs and back hurt really bad can you contact your mom and tell her we're alright I ask hopefully _I can't the nightmare sand blocks the communication between us I'm sorry_ it's ok but I hope someone comes soon  I reply then pitch comes in and knocks me out with nightmare sand


	2. Antarctica

**I don't own rotg my ending of rotg starting after the easter fail**

 **173 words longer**

 **I don't know for sure but I think this is an au**

 **()= dream sand** _this = telepathic fairy_ this = telepathic Sandy 

**if you want the story faster put threatening reviews or p.m.'s**

 **Jack pov :** I was in Antarctica and upset that the others thought I was with pitch when he appeared. "Speak of the devil and he appears." I muttered under my breath. We fought for a few minutes then he said something about we could be a family. "No I don't want to be your family now for the last time leave me alone. " I said. " very well but first ..." He says snapping his fingers then I see Baby Tooth in a cage and what looks like a skinny Sandy. "Whatever joke are you trying to pull pitch it's not funny" I tell him shocked and confused I thought pitch had killed Sandy. " I can assure you this is no joke frost tell you what give me the staff and I will let them go." Pitch said I don't want to but if this is the real sandy and not some joke he could be really hurt I finally hand over my staff ."Now let them go " i say. "They are no use to me anymore. " he says throwing them into an ice crevice. **"No!".** scream before i can react pitch breaks my staff over his knees I let out a bloodcurdling scream as pain rackets me body. pitch then sends a blast of nightmare sand at me and I start to fall asleep but before I fall asleep I feel pitch throwing me into the crevice.

* * *

 **Sandy pov (in the ice crevice )**

 _sandy...sandy...wake up ding-nut pitch through us in a crevice with Jack_ i slowly wake up now im skinny as a fat toothpick I look over and see jack sleeping with a scared look on his face.  baby tooth what happened while I was out I ask trying to sit up but the action sends a sharp wave of pain through my body and I slump back down _pitch took us to Antarctica and made a deal with pitch his staff for us then he threw us into this crevice then I heard Jack's staff being broken it must have hurt because he screamed loudly when he landed down here I went over to him ...Sandy I'm not a doctor but he looks in pretty bad shape_

* * *

 **ok I know I took a long time to update but I have life to**

 **I want to give a shout out to mcpluvsniggy FOR ACTUALY RIVEWING**

 **Really people ok well who is your favorite rotg parring**

 **Peace**

 **~ s**

 **P.S. my first name is Savannah**


	3. CONTACTING MAMA

**I don't own rotg**

 **priviously on what really happened **

_sandy im no doctor but he looks pretty bad_

() = dreamsand _this = telepathic fairy_ this telepathic sandy **this telepathic tooth**

* * *

 **baby tooth pov**

after i told sandy that jack looked bad he passed out i guess pitch hurt him really if the nightmare sand cage is gone maybe i can contact mama she must be worried.i wish i could fly away and get her but pitch bent my i should try to call mama but i need to rest maybe i should take a small nap no i need to focus i can try _mama mama pleas awnser_

* * *

 **tooth pov**

we were all really tiered especialy bunny he kept getting smaller and weaker now he was a little over double the size of an elf and every few min. he passed out a few min. ago. _mama mama pleas awnser ._ **baby tooth are you ok where are you.** _im fine mama but jack is not and me and him are in an ice crevice but...mama are you sitting down._ i am confused but awnser anyway. **yeah im sitting what is this about baby tooth are you not telling me something .** _mama sandy he's alive but pitch he hurt him he passed out mama i-i -i am scared pitch broke jack's staff his soul is conected to it we are in antartica pleas hurry mama._ then the telepathic link breaks.

"north! we have to go to antartica pitch threw baby tooth and jack into a crevice".

* * *

 **that is the ending i want to thank MCPLUVSNIGGY for rivewing SHE GETS PIE ! BY**


End file.
